


Best Man

by iblewupavan



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Slow Dancing, Tags Are Hard, Wedding Planning kinda, i love liam gallagher, make this happen please, there’s slight sexual content but i don’t think it’s enough to make it mature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iblewupavan/pseuds/iblewupavan
Summary: This was inspired bythistweet/thread.Liam wants to be Ian’s best man.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 7
Kudos: 151





	Best Man

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to my beta Jazmyn (@WitchBitxh) for editing this for me!

It was around seven or eight PM at the Gallagher house on a Wednesday. The house was empty except for the two fiancés slow dancing in the dining room.

Ian had some soft music playing on his phone while his hands were laced together at the small of his lovers back, Mickey's were closed behind Ian's neck. Their faces were close together, not breaking eye contact. 

They were so caught up in each other's eyes and the swirls of blue that roamed there that they didn't even notice the house begin to liven, everyone piling through the front door. 

"Aww, look at you two-," Lip started to tease before Liam elbowed him in his hip. 

Mickey burrowed his face into Ian's neck. "Fuck off, Lip," he groaned out, his voice muffled.

"Leave them alone," Liam whispered harshly, glaring up at his older brother.

Ian chuckled and winked at his younger brother, pulling the raven-haired man closer to him. "Just ignore him," he spoke into Mickey's ear as he started to sway again, putting them back into their sweet bubble.

Liam walked into the kitchen to get a soda before walking backwards to the staircase, giving Mickey a thumbs and running up the stairs.

* * *

Ian was asleep on his side of the bed, face smooshed into his pillow, snoring lightly. Mickey had just gotten out of the shower, clad in boxers, standing in their bedroom just staring at Ian. 

His Ian.

His _fiancé_.

His _future_ _husband_.

Mickey bit his lip, draping himself over the sleeping redhead, he began to nip on his left ear. Ian groaned in tiredness. "Come on, I'm bored," he whispered before sitting up and rubbing his tense shoulders.

Ian rolled Mickey off him onto his side of the bed. "Yea, well I'm exhausted. Being a part of an insurance scam is tiring," he continued, squeezing Mickey's thigh, before hugging his pillow to his face. "Maybe in the mornin'."

Mickey huffed and then looked at the clock, it was only nine PM. He got off the bed and threw on a pair of sweatpants. He left the room and stood in the hallway. He looked down the hall at Liam's door and decided he should probably thank him for telling that dick to shut up.

"Hey Liam, it's Mickey," he said, glancing at the African themed door, lightly knocking on it. 

"Come in."

Mickey opened the door and took in the early African civilization themed bedroom before seeing Liam sitting on his bed engaged in his phone, with his back against the wall. 

"Hey, uh I just wanted to say thanks for what you did earlier, it was really cool."

"No problem. What are brothers-in-law for?" Liam mumbled, gloomy.

"What's up with you?" Mickey nodded, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe.

Liam cut his phone off, hesitating before he answered, "Has Ian picked his best man yet?" He asked, looking up at Mickey, eyes hopeful.

"I don't know, we haven't really gone into details about it yet. Probably Lip's dumbass, right?" Mickey chuckled, trying to bring light to the situation only for the kid's face drop even more. He walked over to Liam and sat down on his bed. "Why?"

Liam sighed before replying, "I guess, I just thought I had a chance at being his best man."

Mickey took in the saddened features of the ten-year-old and instantly pitied him. "Hey, how about," he stopped, making sure the kid was paying attention. "You be my best man."

At Mickey's words, Liam's face immediately brightened. 

"Really! What about your family? Don't you have brothers?" Liam exclaimed as he sat up, off the wall.

"Yea, but does it look like they've been over to congratulate me. Or whatever the fuck the equivalent to a congratulation is in the Milkovich house," Mickey snickered, continuing, "Besides why would they care."

"Because love is a wonderful thing. Especially what you have with Ian, or at least from what I've heard."

Mickey chuckled as he poked the brown boy, "You're just like your brother. A big fuckin' sap," he said making Liam laugh. He started tickling him until he couldn't breathe, "So what do you say? You wanna be my best man?"

"Yes, I'll be your best man," he said in between giggles.

Mickey stopped and got up off his bed. "Good," he said through a small smile. He said goodnight as he walked out of the boy's room.

He slipped back into their bedroom trying his hardest not to wake the exhausted man. He takes off his sweatpants and joins Ian in bed, his back to Ian's chest.

Ian instinctively wrapped his arm around his lover's body, snuggling his face into the side of his neck, inhaling deeply. "Where'd you go," He mumbled against his skin.

"Had some in house business to take care of," Mickey muttered, feeling sleep and darkness threaten to take over, intertwining their fingers.

Ian chuckled, "You didn't beat up Lip did you?"

"No, now go back to sleep," Mickey replied right before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Mickey woke up to lips on his neck and Ian grinding his impressive morning wood against his ass. "What're you doing," Mickey smirked.

"Come on, I'm bored," Ian said, repeating Mickey's words from the night before.

A laugh erupted from Mickey as he rolled off the bed. He took in Ian's lust-filled eyes and his confusion ridden face. "Don't look at me like that. Payback's a bitch," the shorter man stated.

"Mickey," Ian whined, gripping his cock.

"Aye use your hand, besides I'm starving," Mickey said right before sliding the 'door' open, walking out of their bedroom. Leaving Ian horny and frustrated.

Mickey walked downstairs into the kitchen and made a bowl of cereal then took a seat at the island. 

About ten minutes later, his fiancé and best man both walked down opposite staircases. Ian walked over to him and wrapped his around his stomach and leaned down to give a quick peck to his neck. He could hear Liam walking from the living room to the kitchen.

Liam glanced at them before making his way to the fridge, "Good morning guys." He looked up at the cereal at the top of the fridge wonder how he was supposed to reach that, usually, the person who's awake first leaves a box down for him.

"Mornin'," Mickey said right before drinking his milk.

"Good morning, bud. You want some help," Ian asked, looking at the challenge his younger brother was facing.

"Yea," Liam said and then walked over to Mickey as his taller brother walked to the fridge to grab a box of cereal. He pulled out his phone, "Mickey, I thought of an idea for your tux!" He exclaimed, hopping onto the stool next to Mickey.

"Well, we were-" Mickey started before he was interrupted by Ian.

"We what? What are you guys talking about?" Ian questioned, sitting a bowl of cereal in front of Liam.

"Best man duties," Liam beamed, smiling towards his brother.

Ian looked at Mickey, "What?"

"Found my best man," Mickey grinned, wrapping his arm around Liam's shoulders.

"That's sweet," Ian gushed, smiling down at his younger brother and fiancé. 

Mickey blushed at the praise. He turned to Liam, "As I was saying about the tuxes, we were planning on just wearing regular black and white tuxes."

"I was thinking you could be in a white and black tux and Ian could wear the other on," Liam interjected, he took in the confused look on both of the men's faces.

"Isn't that what I just said?" Mickey questioned the little boy.

"No, it's reversed. The primary is white instead of black. It would kinda be like a traditional wedding," Liam confirmed.

"Like I'd be the fucking bride or some shit?" Mickey scolded.

"No, no, not traditional in that way. Just the colors really. Plus, Ian's too white to wear a primary white suit." Liam said, trying to whisper the last part to Mickey. Mickey snorted at the statement.

Ian glared at his snickering fiancé then turned to his brother, "Thanks, Liam."


End file.
